


And Maybe Just a Little Bit of Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Bartlet for America. The first time Donna makes Josh carry all her stuff.





	And Maybe Just a Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is the final standalone in the trilogy. This follows: In the Beginning and There was Friendship  


* * *

Inauguration Night   
January 2000 

“Motorcades wait for no one!” Josh shouted to Donna from his spot on the couch were he was impatiently flipping through the channels on the t.v. 

“It waits for the President.” she called back from the bedroom. 

“Okay. It waits for one man.” Josh acquiesced. 

Donna emerged from the bedroom putting her earrings in. She was wearing a long emerald green, stain gown that was low cut and fell to the floor. Her neck was free from jewelry and her hair was up. 

“You look nice in a tux.” she complimented from her position in the bedroom doorway. Josh looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled to her where she was slipping her heels on. 

He stood up and continued to smile at her. “You look enchanting.” he replied. “I think I can get used to you dressing like this.” 

“Well, this dress was incredibly expensive, so hopefully I won’t have to dress like this too often.” 

“Still...” he shrugged. 

“Are the pockets on the tux jacket sewn shut?” 

“What? No.” 

“Okay. Here’s the thing.” she said walking over to the couch and opening her tote bag that was there and digging around. “I don’t have a purse that matches this dress, and even if I did, I hate carrying one around. So, you win.” She held out his hand to him and he walked over confused. 

“What the hell is all this?” he demanded as she moved his wool overcoat out of her way to access the pockets on his jacket. 

“My cell phone, lipstick. driver’s license and house key.” she explained. “All stuff I need, but don’t have anything to carry it in.” 

“So, you’re going to load down MY pockets all night?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yes.” she said in all innocence, dropping the contents of her hand into the pocket of his tux jacket. 

“How am I supposed to explain lipstick in my pocket to Sam and Toby?” he demanded. 

She shrugged. “Is the truth just not manly enough?” 

“They’re going to wonder who’s in charge.” 

Donna laughed and picked up her black wrap off the back of the couch. “They already know who’s in charge, Josh.” 

Josh gave her a look that clearly said he was trying to figure out if that meant they thought he was in charge or she was in charge, before turning his attention to the wrap she was presently draping across her shoulders. 

“THAT’S what you’re wearing over that dress?” he sighed. “Donna, it’s like 30 degrees outside, you’ll freeze your ass off in that flimsy thing.” 

“It’s what I’ve got that matches the dress.” she replied. “We’re just running down to the cab now, later we’ll be going from a nice warm motorcade into the ball rooms. At the end of the night, I plan on stealing one of your two coats.” 

Josh arched a skeptical brow in her direction. “That’s quite a well thought out plan you have here, Donna.” She shrugged and smiled at her, and he thought then that she truly did look enchanting tonight. She walked over to switch off the lamp near the couch and they made their way toward the door. 

“Maybe if you didn’t make the inauguration in the middle of freaking January.” she scoffed. 

“I didn’t make it in the middle of January, the Constitution did.” 

“We should change that.” 

“It takes an act of Congress to do that.” 

“I think Congress can agree that standing around in the middle of January outside is stupid.” 

“Congress can’t agree on anything.” 

“Maybe we should move the next one to Hawaii where it’s warm in January.” 

“Can’t move the inauguration out of DC.” 

“As long as it’s held in the 50 states, who cares where it is?” Josh couldn’t think of an immediate response to that. “Who’s going to be the first President brave enough to try?” 

“Not this one.” 

“You didn’t say what you thought of my new place.” 

“I did say when you took me to look at it the first time.” Josh reminded. “I think it’s in one of the crappiest neighborhoods in the city. I’m going to have a stroke thinking about you walking around here on your own at night.” 

“It’s all Carol and I can afford.” Donna replied. “Pay me more and I’ll move to Georgetown.” 

“I’m buying you mace.” he announced as they left the building and got into the waiting cab.   
“I notice you’re not talking about meeting interesting men tonight.” Josh quipped as they rode to the venue of the first ball of the evening. 

“You don’t think that’s rude to do in front of my date?” she smiled to him. 

“It is.” Josh confirmed. “Men don’t like to hear their dates talk about being on the prowl for other men.” 

“See, I’m just trying to be a polite date.” she said. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

“Even though I am.” she quipped and smiled when he laughed at her response. 

When they arrived at the first ball, they checked their coats and made their way into the ball room. They got about ten feet into the room before they were surrounded by CJ, Sam, Toby, Margaret and Ginger. CJ unceremoniously thrust a glass of wine into Donna’s hand and dragged her away closer to the stage, where U2 was currently performing. Sam, Toby, and Josh moved over to the bar where they spent most of their time at that ball. 

“Say, who is that that Donna’s dancing with?” Sam asked later while he, Josh and Toby stood at the bar of their fourth ball that evening. Josh turned around and followed Sam’s gaze to the dance floor and laughed when he saw her dance partner. 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked. “Who is that?” 

“It’s Joe from Advance.” Josh laughed. 

“I guess he got her after all.” Sam said. 

“Not while there’s a breath in my body.” Josh replied. “She can go out with whoever she wants, but not that guy.” 

“You can’t control who she dates, Josh.” Sam said. 

“Watch me.” Josh replied. Sam rolled his eyes at Toby as they watched Josh walk away and make his way over to the dance floor, where he cut in on Joe and Donna. Donna was all smiles as she moved into Josh’s arms. 

“Who knew you were such a good dancer?” she noted as they gracefully moved around the floor. 

“It’s not the first one of these I’ve been to.” he countered. 

“Still, it’s impressive to this farm girl from Wisconsin.” 

“I have to say, your parents farm looked an awful like a condo when you dragged me over there to meet your parents.” Josh replied. 

“They wanted to meet you.” she said. 

“I’m fine with that.” he replied. “I’m saying your parents live in a condo complex, not a farm, where they said they’ve lived all your life.” 

Donna shrugged and looked up at the stage. “There are farms near where I live.” 

“You mean there are farms in Wisconsin somewhere.” Josh countered. 

“Yes.” 

“Dairy farms.” 

“Yes.” 

“Where they make cheese.” 

“All right, enough.” Donna said. “Lay off the cheese jokes for one night.” 

“I’m not sure I can.” 

“Summon the restraint from somewhere.” The song came to an end and a new slow one began, but neither one of them seemed inclined to leave the dance floor yet. 

“Have you met any interesting men yet?” 

“None that are as handsome and powerful as you are.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“Yeah? Good. I’m working on my buttering you up skills.” 

“I like the sound of being buttered up, too.” 

“Sickie.” 

“It’s hard for you to be talking about butter and me not make a Wisconsin joke, Donna.” he said moving the conversation to safer terrain. 

“You can do it for just one night, Joshua.” she replied. “I believe in you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, that’s nice of you to say.” he said softly. “Is that you sucking up again?” 

“No.” she said shaking her head. “I do believe in you. We’re going to do great things together.” 

“I think you’re right.” 

“I am right.” They danced in companionable silence for a minute or so before Josh broke the silence. 

“So, Joe from Advance?” Donna rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder. 

“You want me to go find you a woman right now? I’m sure your fan club is outside panting and waiting for you to come back out.” 

“I got a date at the moment.” he replied. “And I don’t need you to get me a woman. I do just fine on my own.” 

“Someone you can have a meaningful relationship with, Joshua.” Donna countered. “Not someone who just wants you for sex.” 

“There are worse things in this world than a woman who just wants me for sex.” 

“Yeah, diseases.” 

“Don’t be jealous.” he laughed. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” 

“Not jealous?” 

“Nope.” 

“Not even a little bit?” 

“Absolutely not. Well, maybe a little. No, not at all.” 

“Kay.” he laughed as he twirled her out and back in to him. 

“You’re like Gene Kelly!” 

“He’s got nothing on me.” he said as the song ended and she took a step back. “I think Joe from Advance is eyeing you up again. Looks like he’s about to head this way.” 

“So then you and I better move faster towards the bar.” He smiled and moved her back to the bar where Toby and Sam were standing, however, as soon as they got back there, Sam asked her to dance and she and Sam walked away. 

“I’ll take a scotch.” Josh ordered from the bartender. Toby arched a brow in his direction. That was not Josh’s normal drink. “It cures what ails you.” Josh said to Toby’s unasked question. 

“And what exactly is ailing you tonight, Josh?” Toby asked. 

Josh looked out in the direction of Donna and Sam and back at Toby. 

“A broken heart.” 

THE END


End file.
